I'm Down But Not Out (Not By A Longshot)
by Moonjay
Summary: If everyone hated you , shunned you and pushed you around as long as you can remember for some unknown reason and all you wanted was a friend or someone to love you what would you do , would you rise above and prove everyone wrong or will you get revenge. Follow Zayne a ninja with these problems . This is his story


Nighttime in Konaha

"Why, why is everyone like this to me, I've done nothing to deserve this" said Zayne as he walked down the streets of Konaha shaking his head in sadness.

Zayne is 5ft 6in, 12 years old ,he has spiky black hair and green eye's. He has light skin and wears semi-tight black jeans and a black T-shirt with an open black hoodie with strange designs on it. Ever science he could remember he was always push around bullied and beaten for no other reason it seemed other than existing. And he never knew why.

"_But right now I'm starving, hope they will serve me at Ichiraku" _thought Zayne walking down the towards the ramen shop. It took a few minute but he reached the shop and entered and sat down.

'Hi can I get a bowl Miso Soy Ramen please" asked Zayne politely

The head cook Teuchi turned to look at him and his face darkened immensely.

"No we don't serve your kind here, Demon" said Teuchi

"_There it is again what they have me my whole life"_

"No, I am fucking sick and tired of this shit, I did nothing to deserve the treatment that I get" said Zayne in anger

He was then flown backward as a fist connected with his face knocking him out of his seat

Zayne muttered "fine, whatever" and picked up his bag and left.

Since he had no place to call his own he went to the park a few blocks away and took a seat in one of the tree's and grabbed out of his bag one of the two item's that he had to his name, one was a Zheng Board that used to belong to his mother and the second was a fold up scythe that used to belong to his father. He pulled out the Zheng board and began to play. He played for a good few minutes then he put it away and laid back to fall asleep. He almost fell asleep when someone landed next to him, Zayne cringed together holding himself.

"Please don't hurt me' said Zayne pleadingly without looking to see who it is

"I'm not going to" said the person

"_Wait a second I know that voice"_ thought Zayne looking up, it was Naruto one of the very few people that didn't treat him like a piece of trash.

"Oh hey Naruto" said Zayne laying back going back to sleep

"Zayne don't you have your own place" asked Naruto cocking his head to one side

"Yeah" said Zayne

"Well where is it"? asked Naruto

"Your standing in it" said Zayne shaking his head

Naruto's jaw dropped in shock "How long has this been going on" asked Naruto

"5 Years" said Zayne

"W…Why" asked Naruto who was noticeably Shaken

"It's Quite obvious everyone hates me" said Zayne

Naruto grabbed Zayne's arm and said "come on"

"Why should I trust you" said Zayne skeptical

"Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me" said Naruto.

"No but why do you want to help me" asked Zayne

"Because, I feel the same way you do and nobody deserves to be treated this way" said Naruto

So with that Zayne got up and followed Naruto and he led him to his apartment.

"Come on in you can stay with me from now on" said Naruto smiling

Zayne hesitated by the door

"I can't ask you to do that people will just hate you more' said Zayne

"I don't care" said Naruto grabbing Zayne by the back of his head and shoving him in the apartment and closed the door behind them and began to show Zayne around.

"There is an extra bedroom over there, which will be yours once we find you a bed but for now now you can sleep on the futon out here and you must be starving so I'll go fix you some ramen while you get settled in" said Naruto walking towards the kitchen

Zayne sat on the futon and put his face in his hands and began to cry and Naruto walked back up and asked if he was ok.

"This is more than I could have asked out of anyone thank you" said Zayne still sobbing

"No problem" said Naruto patting him on the back

Naruto then finished making the ramen and brought it over to Zayne and then got his own and they sat there in silence and ate then they fell asleep so that they could have to energy for the Graduation Exam the nest day.

**Stay tuned everybody the next chapter is when the exciting stuff start I will write the next chapter soon.**


End file.
